As Cold As Ice
by Hibiki Sakura
Summary: Aki has a new bodyguard. She is the feminine of Toya. She has no memories but knows Toya's. She seemed to change being a friend of Aki. Will the realize they like each other? Or Will Yagami do something about it? Sorry abt the pervious episode -.-;;
1. The Ice Body Guard

****

Ayashino Ceres

Ó Resha Yukira aka Rita Valentine

Beta Reader: GiLa aNiM3

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime. It owned by the great Watase Yui.

****

Tittle: AsCold as Ice

****

Summary: Aki has a new bodyguard and it is a girl. She is emotionless and expressionless. She has no memories but knows Toya from before. She works under the Mikagi to find her true self and to know about Toya. She's a very powerful person who doesn't know where her powers came from. She owns a long blade and like Toya's knife, it won't leave her side. Who is she? And why is she tailing Toya?

****

Category: Romance, Mysterious, Action/Adventure

****

Character: Koori-ana

****

Episode 1: The Ice Bodyguard

"The night was cold and raining. I was walking in the streets alone surrounded by dirty mud. I don't know where I was heading; all I know is that I need to search for someone. I don't know how many days or years I've been looking for him. I don't know his name but I know his appearance. I don't even know who I am and where I came from and I know the one who I am searching for knows. I saw a tall man twice as old as me and he looked at me. I couldn't see his face clearly but all I know is that everyone is cruel in this world. He held out a hand and told me to follow him saying that he ill help me."

A few months passed after Toya determined and decided to go with Aya over his past, Yagami was disappointed of osing a great guard like Toya but still he had a back up. He leaned on his cozy chair and took off his glasses. He rested his elbows on his desk, thinking. 

"I guess it's time to use 'her'," He massaged his forehead, "Even though it's too early." He gazed at his phone on the right and he looked quite determined. He picked the receiver up and dialed a number. "This is Mikagi Yagami, I want to see 'her' this afternoon in my office," He ordered.

" 'Her'?" But Yagami-san..." Someone paused in the phone, "It's too early to use 'her'."

"I've decided," He replied solemnly.

"Hai, Yagami-san," The phone hung up.

He replaced the receiver and turned his chair to look at a big image of Ceres behind him, "Aya, you won Toya but you won't win 'her'!" An evil grin slashed across his face.

Aya was eating and suddenly she saw the celestial Crest again and heard Ceres mumbling about her robe (Mana). She sweat dropped feeling strange. "Ceres?"

"What's the matter, Aya-san?" Chidori asked curiously. The others were worried. She looked at them. "I don't know..." She replied and felt Toya touching her neck from behind, "Toya?" Yuuhi had irritated eyes. 

"If you feel insecure, I am here for you..." Toya reassured her and gave her a warm hug. Aya relaxed and nodded.

"Yagami-san, she's here," His secretary confirmed from the phone.

"Let her in," He ordered and looked at the door. A girl entered and she looked serious. Her fair face looked exactly like Ceres but her long hair was light silver and she had dark silver eyes. She was wearing a light black vest that reached to her waist inside a dark black jacket with long flat-bottomed jeans.

"Welcome, Koori-ana," He greeted casually and she didn't react.

"What? Yagami-san called Koori-ana out?" Wei slammed the table top standing, "Why her?"

They shrugged. "We heard she was called out without a reason." "Is it because I am useless?" He rushed out and headed towards Yagami's room.

Back in Yagami's room, it was quiet, quite like the burrow of a mouse. "So from now on, you'll be Mikagi Aki's bodyguard and the enemy of Mikagi Aya," He made a conclusion after explaining. He looked at her again, "If you could capture other C genomes, I will help you get your memories. I know you won't disobey me."

"Protect Mikagi Aki and be the enemy of his twin..." She repeated still with no expression, not evil nor good.

"Yes," He pushed his glasses up, "Let me show you Mikagi Aki." He ordered her to follow her and she followed from behind.

__

"This is not what I wanted... being an enemy of someone but Yagami-san had helped me always. Giving me a place to stay and study. For sure he will help me get my memories back," She thought following him from behind and stopped when they saw Wei.

"Wei?" Yagami questioned, "What are you doing here?"

"Yagami-san!" He puffed and pointed at the girl, "Why did you called Koori-ana out?" He felt a deep stare from her. "You know I can protect Master Aki." 

"Yes you can," Yagami didn't protest, "But because you are powerless over Toya and Ceres, you wouldn't and couldn't protect Aki from them." He walked pass him; "Let's go, Koori-ana."

She passed him as he fisted. The other co-workers ran over to him asking. "I agree with Yagami-san here. Koori-ana is the better to fight over Ceres and Toya."

Aki was alone in his room looking at fishes in the aquarium full of blue water, as he was feeling blue. Yagami knocked at the door, "Aki, it's me, Yagami. May I come in?" He entered and saw him near the aquarium. "What's the matter?" He asked and saw his breakfast untouched, "You didn't eat your breakfast again."

"I don't feel like eating, I am not hungry," He leaned on the sofa.

"Well, do what ever you want but I came here to introduce you someone," He pointed at the girl, "This is Koori-ana, she will be your permanent body-guard from now on. Are you okay with this?" 

He gazed at her and saw Aya smiling. He quickly stood up, "Aya?" "No. She's not Aya even though she looks the same," Yagami corrected.

"Is she my cousin?" Aki pointed and Yagami shook his head. Aki started staring at her, "Aya..."

Aki kept staring at her imagining that Koori-ana was Aya. She had a deep glare, "Why are you an enemy of your own twin?"

Aki bit his lips; "Her inner self hates me, calling me a rapist and a thief. I am in love with the inner her." 

"The Celestial Ceres hates you..." She looked outside the window. 

"But she is my younger sister! I have been a part from her for a year now!" He screamed back and she didn't reply. 

"My work is only to protect you from her and I am not interested any other," She confirmed and sat down. "Did my cousin promise you to give you your memory if you follow his orders like Toya?" He turned at her.

"Toya..." She had a little expression of sad, "Everyone wants to know who he or she is and where they came from. If that is the deal, I would intend to do anything just to get my memories back."

"I see... so that's your opinion..." He rested her lower jaw onto his knees. 

She looked at him and looked at the food on the table. She stood up and picked the tray to him. "Aki..."

He looked up at her, "What is it?" He looked at the breakfast. 

"Get some energy and rest... that way, you can feel that you are helping yourself and also your younger sister. After all, you are twins," She advised like an older sister to him, "You know twins are 'One heart in two'. Share the same happiness and also the same sorrow."

He looked up at her. Her words were persuadable but her face showed like as if she didn't mean it. "You're my body-guard not my maid," He corrected, "You can't order me around like Grandpa and my cousin."

"I am not ordering you around. I am working like I am supposed to do," She placed the tray in front of him, "Get some energy... and I know you don't sleep at night." She walked away, "If anything happens, press this red button." She pointed a button, "I'll be here." She walked out.

Aki stared at his breakfast with trembling eyes and remembered Koori-ana's words. He lay his head down and started eating. He agreed what she had told him.

Koori-ana walked through the corridor heading towards the front door. She was thinking. She saw Toya in her mind; _"I'll find you so you can tell me what I really am..."_

****

To Be Continued

Episode 2: Rage ****

Review

A/U: How's the story going? I hope you like it! This is my second fic of Ayashino Ceres. Remember 'Two Soul One Body' yes, I am the author! ^___^ PeacE~ Review if you like it so I can continue and post! 


	2. Rage

****

Ayashino Ceres

Ó Resha Yukira aka Rita Valentine

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime. It owned by the great Watase Yui.

First of all I like to thank you

IllusionistAria ****

Whiteangelguardian

Sorry for the long update

Tittle: AsCold as Ice

****

Summary: Aki has a new bodyguard and it is a girl. She is emotionless and expressionless. She has no memories but knew Toya before. She works under the Mikagi to find her true self and to know about Toya. She's powerful without a reason. She owns a long blade and it won't leave her like Toya's knife. Who is she? And why is she tailing Toya?

****

Category: Romance, Mysterious, Action/Adventure

****

Character: Koori-ana

****

Episode 2: Rage

Aki threw things across his room again and Wei was trying to calm him down. Aki was trying to resist Mikage from appearing.

"Master Aki..." Wei tried to help in some way or another, "Please stop this..." But everything was useless. Koori-ana headed towards the room and she stopped when she heard Aki's scream. She opened the door and saw him going crazy. Wei turned to her, "Do something, girl!"

She looked at him and then to Aki again, "Aki." She walked to him but he pushed her away.

"Leave me alone!" He screamed and ran into the bathroom. He went into the shower and turned the cold water on full.

"What's the matter?" She asked, unconcerned.

"He's trying to stop ancestor from coming out." Wei looked away.

"Ancestor?" She looked at him, expressionless. "You mean the one inside him?"

He nodded, "Since you are his bodyguard now, you do something." He walked out of the room. She looked at his back as he walked away and her eyes strayed towards Aki.

"I won't let him control me..." He started crying through the pouring water, "I don't want him to hurt my sister anymore." He broke down and dropped to his knees onto the tiled floor of the bathroom. "I want to protect Aya..."

A few seconds later, Alex suddenly dashed into the room. Koori-ana looked at him. "Hold him!" A few other people that were following him held onto Aki.

"What are you trying to do?" She asked him.

"This will calm him down." He showed her a syringe, stuck it into Aki's neck and he injected the liquid. He slowly fell unconscious. She watched all this as the men placed him onto his comfortable bed and walk away silently.

"Alex-san," She looked away from Aki and looked at Alex instead, "If he becomes crazy again, what am I supposed to do?"

The room was silent except for Aki's heavy breathing. He turned his head a bit so that she could only see three quarters of his face. "I don't know myself," He looked at the floor, "Aki had forced himself to use the machine making the ancestor in him awaken and he tried to control him."

"Machine? That machine... The one that Yagami suggested me to use to recall my memories?" She asked solemnly. 

He nodded, "I created the machine so you can't blame him." He finally turned around and closed the door as he walked out of the room.

The room was dark and she turned to look at Aki again. She noticed that he had tears down his cheeks as he mumbled Aya's name.

There was a sound coming from the Aogiri's residence. "Aya-san! Good morning!" Chidori waved innocently and she was dragged away.

"Don't good morning me! It's late!" She scolded her and looked at Yuuhi who was beside her. "It's your fault for being up all night!"

"My fault?" He pointed at him self, "You were with Toya all night without getting any sleep!"

She paused then blushed, "Oh, I forgot Toya was staying here." Everyone crashed down.

"Don't push yourself, Aya." They heard Toya's voice from one of the rooms. He opened the door and Aya looked at him as she gave him a wide grin.

She jumped onto him, "Toya! Good morning!" Yuuhi and Chidori both had eyes of irritation on the couple.

"Is it okay if I become your substitute teacher?" Toya asked again as he headed towards the school with the others.

"It's okay, really!" Aya was determined for him to stay with her, "I want to look at your face everyday."

"Like she doesn't everyday?" Chidori had irritated eyes as she teased Aya. Aya started scolding her.

Toya stopped and looked up at a tree. "Toya?" Aya looked at him and everyone started to try and look at what his eyes were directed at. They saw a young lady sitting on a branch.

She wasn't smiling and she was looking at each of them slowly, as if she was to judge them. "Toya..." She whispered.

"Ano... Be careful, you will fall down!" Aya shouted up at her and tried to persuade her to come down.

The young lady closed her eyes and jumped off the branch. Aya, Chidori and Yuuhi all shouted in surprise and she landed on her feet. They were all shocked not only because she dropped from twenty meters of vertical height but because she looked like Ceres with the exception of her light silver hair, which was tied up in a knot. She stared at them with her dark silvery gray eyes and they have just noticed that she was wearing a school uniform.

"Are you new here?" Aya tried to start a conversation with a smile. She took offered her hand, "My name is..."

"Mikage Aya, I know." She cut in and looked at both Yuuhi and Chidori. "You two are Aogiri Yuuhi and Chidori." They had dots for their eyes as they looked at each other. She then looked at Toya and was silent for a while.

Toya stared at her quietly. "And you must be Toya." She added. Then she whispered, "Ten Nights." He flinched.

"I didn't know I was famous!" Aya hit her head in chibi. Both Yuuhi and Chidori disagreed. "Shut up!" She scolded them. She stopped when she realized that she usually scolds Aki for disagreeing.

"Do you miss Aki?" They heard the girl say and they looked at her.

"How did—?" Aya asked curiously.

_"My Mana is near..."_ Ceres mumbled from inside and Aya was shocked.

"Ceres?" She said to herself.

"Who are you?" Yuuhi took out his chopsticks to fight.

She looked at him, "I have no business with you now." She walked pass them, "But we will someday."

"She's mysterious." Aya pointed out, looking at the young lady's back. "She acts like Toya in a feminine way." She looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"But she is prettier compared to you." Yuuhi said out loud and she screamed at him.

The school corridors were quiet and there was a girl standing in one of them. She was talking to someone in the phone. It was Koori-ana.

"So, did you see Aya?" Yagami was at the other end of the line. You can't attack or capture her now." She listened to him. "See here, Koori-ana, I've checked the student girls there and the results say that there are C genomes about. Capture them first." He ordered and hung up.

Koori-ana heard Aya and the others coming from downstairs. She turned to the window and looked at them as they laughed together. She caught a glimpse of Toya and she stared at him for a moment making him feel that he was being watched. She looked away from him and walked away.

_"Who is she? And why do I feel like I know her from somewhere?" _Toya pondered as Aya pulled him closer to her.

The day ended quickly and there were still some students in school even though it was nearly evening. Koori-ana was in a classroom while Aya and the others were outside the school. A huge sound happened in the Chemistry Lab and there were screams.

"What the hell happened?" Yuuhi shouted out. He crashed down as he saw Ceres behind him, "Ceres?"

"One of my descendants is here..." She told him.

"Ceres, what are you trying to do?" Toya asked and she looked at him.

"Help her." She gave him a small smile.

Koori-ana quickly rushed to the lab and was shocked to see a girl surrounded with electricity like a storm. She saw her crying in pain asking for help. She headed towards Koori-ana but she crashed down and piles of bricks dropped down from above onto her.

Yuuhi and the others arrived there as soon as they can and looked at the girl. "She's Reeka from year 2!" Yuuhi pointed out and Ceres looked clearly at her powers.

"She has the power of wind and storm." Ceres said, "It is very dangerous when she is in rage." She explained and Chidori looked at her.

"Looks like she was scolded by her Chemistry Teacher." Chidori pointed out.

"Toya, stop her!" Ceres ordered him and he ran into the wild wind.

Yuuhi and Chidori heard the sound of falling rocks and turned around. They saw Koori-ana trying to get up and tried to get the bricks off of her. She was bleeding badly and her right arm was injured. She looked at the C genome and saw Toya, "Toya?"

"Are you alright?" Chidori helped her and her eyes trembled. No one have ever said or asked her if she had ever been all right. She shut her eyes and rejected the caring hands.

"I am your enemy and you shouldn't worry about me!" She forced herself to stand up and looked straight at the C genome, "I am here to capture that girl!"

Everyone looked at her surprised.

To Be Continued ****

Episode 3: Heartless

Review 

****


	3. Heartless

****

Ayashino Ceres

Ó Resha Yukira aka Rita Valentine

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime. It owned by the great Watase Yui.

First of all I like to thank you

IllusionistAria ****

Whiteangelguardian

Tittle: AsCold as Ice

****

Summary: Aki has a new bodyguard and it is a girl. She is emotionless and expressionless. She has no memories but knew Toya before. She works under the Mikagi to find her true self and to know about Toya. She's powerful without a reason. She owns a long blade and it won't leave her like Toya's knife. Who is she? And why is she tailing Toya?

****

Category: Romance, Mysterious, Action/Adventure

****

Character: Koori-ana

****

Episode 3: Heartless

"I am here to capture that girl!" She screamed and everyone was surprised. She wiped off blood from her chin and ran into the storm. 

"Koori-ana!" Aya stretched out her hand and she transformed into Ceres.

She paused with dotted eyes, "Eh?" 

Koori-ana pulled out her arms and there was a small long blade appeared. Toya was astonished. She hit the girl's head with the end of the blade and she fainted into Koori-ana's arms. Being in the storm injured both of them and she was the only one who could withstand it. There was more blood streaming down her head it slid down to her right eye. She didn't feel any pain.

"Koori-ana..." Aya had tremble eyes and headed towards her. 

"Don't get near or I'll kill her!" She threatened and she stopped. Koori-ana stood up and held the girl on her arms. She turned to walk away.

"Why are you working under Mikagi?" Aya asked with tears bursting out, "I don't want to be your enemy!" 

She stopped, "But I don't want to be your friend." They paused. "As you see, I am dangerous," She pointed out, "I am protecting Aki, so don't you worry... But if I am protecting him, I must be your enemy. That is what I am ordered." She walked away.

"Being under Mikagi doesn't mean you will get what you want!" She screamed and she didn't pay attention. She suddenly vanished.

Aya had tears on her cheeks and looked down, "What's coming to Mikagi? Making others to work for him..."

"She's strange... she has the same power as me..." Toya looked down at his knife and his curiosity grew. 

Koori-ana entered Yagami's office and he was shocked when he saw her bleeding. "Here's the girl!" She showed the girl and Yagami looked at her. 

He opened a room and ordered her to place the girl on the bed. He looked at her; "You should check your wounds." 

"I am fine," She refused and walked out, "I am going to check Aki." 

He looked at her move; "You don't feel pain, do you?" 

She entered in Aki's room cleaning her head with the towel. Aki turned to the door and saw her blood all over her, "Koori-ana?" He ran over to her, "Did you fight with my sister? Did you hurt her?"

"I did not fight your sister," She sat down to the sofa with an unconcerned look. 

"Painful, isn't it?" He fisted and she looked at him. 

"I don't feel any pain..." She replied solemnly as usual. Aki was shocked. "What's more painful is your heart..." She added. 

"Heart?" He questioned. 

"No one will hurt you unless they hurt your heart," She pointed out, "But since I don't have a heart, I won't feel pain or hurt!"

"What are you talking about?" He started screaming, "Everyone has a heart! Including you!"

She looked at him, "Does this show you that I don't have a heart?" He looked at her and saw her thrusting her sharp blade to her right knee. 

His eyes widened immensely shocked, "You?"

"Yes, I don't feel pain even though I am doing it myself..." She admitted looking down, "But I don't care about that at all." The blade on her palm vanished and there was blood dripping down from her knee. She leaned back and looked at her wound when she felt that Aki was near. "Aki?"

"Even if you say it a hundred times, you do have a heart..." Aki wrapped a bandage on her right knee carefully. 

"What are you doing?" She tried to move her leg away but he wouldn't let her.

"Let me do this. This way I can feel I am protecting my dear sister..." He had tears and she looked shocked. After he finished bandaging, he looked at her; crying; seeing Aya smiling at him, "Aya..." 

Aya was in the bathroom taking a shower and she was shocked. She heard Aki saying her name, "Aki?" 

The voice was calmer than before. She smiled looking down; "I missed that voice..." 

She stopped and looked surprised; "I can feel he that he has calmed down, different from before..." Her eyes trembled, "Aki..." 

Suddenly she saw a vision of Koori-ana in front of her eyes and snapped, "Koori-ana?" She sobbed and started crying, "Thank you... Thank you so much Koori-ana..." 

She fell to her knees, "Thank you for comforting Aki..." 

"Heart..." Koori-ana said to her self as she leaned on the sofa looking up at the ceiling as Aki leaned against her the side of her leg, sleeping calmly. "I don't have a heart..." She corrected and accidentally touched his head. 

She looked down and saw him, "Aki?" He looked calmer than before. She hesitated to touch the back of his head. She calmed down and stroked him like a cat. She kind of liked it. 

The door suddenly was widely opened by Wei and there was Yagami standing beside him. He stopped when he saw them. Koori-ana didn't realize they were there. "Aki?" She turned and saw them. He entered.

"You look like as if you are quite intimate with Aki..." He pointed out looking down at them. 

"What do you want?" Her voice was very deep, "Another mission?" 

"We just checked the girl you sent in and she died..." He turned to the door, "Well, I know you are not interested in it!" 

She looked shocked, "Why did she die?" 

"We fused her with Aya's blood and she dehydrated for some reason," He explained and walked out, "Keep up your work. Don't disobey me."

"Aya's blood?" She questioned curiously looking in front, "Celestial..." 

Toya looked down at his knife wondering. He remembered a blade appeared suddenly on her palms just like him. He gripped on the knife and it vanished. "Who is she?" He murmured he never saw someone like himself. Could he be not the only one? 

He turned his head as Aya hugged him from behind. "Aya? What's the matter?"

"Nothing! I just feel glad about Aki," She smiled happily leaning on his back, "Koori-ana is with him..."

"Koori-ana?" He repeated and she nodded. 

"I need to thank her someday," She turned him around and kissed him.

Koori-ana looked at Aki after she placed him on his bed. She never wanted to care for someone before but for some reason, she wanted to start caring for him in return of his care. But that changed her mind when she realized she is strange and dangerous. She shut her eyes and walked out. She passed by the securities, talking ill about her.

"Look at her. She's scary, don't you think so?" They said to one another whispering. She could hear them well. She paid no attention and entered in Yagami's office.

"Yes?" He looked at her, "Do you want to see the girl you sent in?" She had the same look. Yagami sighed and pressed something that a door opened on it's own. She stepped in and saw a dead girl that lost so much water in her body. Her skin was tight onto her skeleton and she looked mummified. She kneeled down and checked her pulse. 

"She's still alive!" She pointed out and Kagami had his eyes opened wide. "What do you mean?" He retorted seriously.

"She's a descendent of celestial, she won't die just like that!" She added and lifted her up to place her back on the bed. She sat down gently at the bedside and faced her right palm above the girl's forehead. She waved her hand around. Her skin looked better than before. She wasn't dehydrated anymore. Yagami was in amazed. 

Koori-ana stood up and walked over to Yagami, "She will be conscious in a while so I hope you return her to where she lives." She passed by him. 

An evil grin appeared on his face, "What other powers do you have?" 

She stopped for a few seconds then walked out. "She's powerful than Toya." He looked proud and had conducted an evil scheme.

She walked back in Aki's room feeling lost. Why did she save the girl? She doesn't care about anyone. "_Is it because of him? Mikagi Aki?" _She thought looking at Aki and stared at him. 

To be continued

****

Episode 5: The Ocean

Review


	4. The Ocean

Ayashino Ceres ****

Ó Hibiki Sakura

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime. It owned by the great Watase Yui.

First I like to thank:

****

Suicide-greeting

whiteangelguardian

****

Just to tell, I have to stop in two months, okay? Pls be patient and thanks for reading and reviewing!

****

Tittle: AsCold as Ice

****

Summary: Aki has a new bodyguard and it is a girl. She is emotionless and expressionless. She has no memories but knows Toya from before. She works under the Mikagi to find her true self and to know about Toya. She's a very powerful person who doesn't know where her powers came from. She owns a long blade and like Toya's knife, it won't leave her side. Who is she? And why is she tailing Toya?

****

Category: Romance, Mysterious, Action/Adventure

****

Character: Koori-ana

****

Episode 4: The Ocean

A week passed and the ancestor in him didn't awaken for such long time. Alex was trying to find the answer by checking his mind using a new machine but there was no sign. He stopped typing and sighed. He pressed a key, "Aki-san, you may go now!" He looked at him on in a glass room.

Aki looked up at him and stood up from the machine. He headed towards the door and opened it. He saw Koori-ana leaning on the sofa with crossed legs waiting impatiently for Aki. He smiled and walked over to her, "I am back! I am finished!"

She turned to him and stood up with the same look. Aki was a little taller. He looked at her, "I was expecting you'd reply 'Welcome back'." He looked disappointed.

She looked away and walked away. He stopped smiling from behind. "Please talk to me. I want someone to talk to. Every time I try to talk you usually don't reply, why?" He claimed from behind angrily. He passed by her heading towards his room.

"Welcome back," She whispered and he stopped, "Welcome back, Aki. Are you ok?" He turned and saw her looking at him with a warm look. He nodded, "No and I am fine!" His smile widens.

Aya was in the hospital where her mother was kept care. She told her everything what happen in the week. She even told her about Koori-ana.

"Even though Koori-ana is my enemy, she comfort Aki when I am not around!" She smiled at her mother and turned as she heard someone opened the door, "Koori-ana?" She had the same expression. Koori-ana was wearing a non-sleeve ligh-blue T.shirt with a loose trousers.

Yuhi was behind Koori-ana trying to choke her with his chopstick from behind, "Don't move or I'll – I'll – I'll..." He didn't dare to say 'kill' or 'hit' to a girl.

Koori-ana looked behind at him, "I won't do anything foolish." She shut her eyes, "Because I am not foolish like you." Aya and Yuhi had irritated eyes. They hate her personality somehow. She was always proud of herself even though she doesn't usually have an expression.

Yuhi released her, "If you touch Aya one finger, I'll –" He stopped when she walked forward. "Are you listening to me?" He complained angrily with veins popping.

"Did Yagami sent you here? Or Aki did?" Aya asked looking at her as Koori-ana was looking directly at her mother. Koori-ana looked at her, "Aki." Aya thought for a second and smiled, "Thank you."

"Thank you for what?" She asked stupidly looking at her.

"For watching over Aki. I bet he's okay now, isn't he?" Aya looked down with trembled eyes; "I am glad that you are there with him when I am not."

"How long as she been like this?" Koori-ana asked her looking at her mother and sat on the bedside.

"Honestly... it's been nearly a year now..." She looked at her mother, "Mother..."

"Aki send me to say hello at his mother..." Koori-ana said and looked at the twins' mother again. She held on her face and looked fairly different.

"Koori-ana?" Aya held her shoulders, "Tell Aki no matter where we are, we will not be separated..."

Koori-ana had a hiding smile but that stopped when she saw Toya on the door, "Toya..." Her eyes started to tremble.

"You?" He pointed and Aya was smiling at him. "Koori-ana's here!" Koori-ana immediately stood up and excused herself. She walked pass Toya but then stopped. He looked at her.

"Toya..." He heard her whisper. She stopped when she saw Kagami. Deep inside she was shocked.

"Kagami?" Aya saw him shocked and Yuhi held on a strange position. Toya turned and looked at them.

"Konnichewa Aya-kun, how are you?" He asked relaxed and entered in. "What are you doing here?" Aya asked angrily standing, "You have no right to be here."

"No right?" He giggled, "I am your mother's nephew. Of course I can be here." He looked at Aya's mother and a grin slashed on his face, "Koori-ana, why don't you 'heal' her like you 'heal' the dehydrated girl yesterday?"

Everyone looked shocked and looked at Koori-ana. "Heal?" They repeated all in once. "Well... heal is not the right word to describe..." He corrected and looked seriously at her, "Right, Koori-ana?"

She glanced away from him and walked out, "I don't know what you are talking about!"

"Kagami, what are you planning?" Aya asked angrily, "Are you taking Koori-ana like Toya? Deceiving her?"

An evil grin slashed on his face and he walked out. "Kagami!" He shut the door.

Aya sat down on the chair with shocking look, "What is he planning?" Toya reached behind her and held her waist, "It's going to be all right." "Aw... Toya... I am scared to Koori-ana..." There were tears.

Yuhi looked out the door and decided to walk out. Chidori was outside and asked, "Yuhi-kun, where are you going?" He smiled at her and walked away. She pouted.

Koori-ana was outside the hospital and looked up the building again. She looked left remembering the 'mother' and also Toya. She turned but stopped when she heard someone. "Koori-ana!" Her three-quarters of her face were shown.

He was Yuhi, he looked serious. "What do you want, Aogiri?" She asked and turned to face him. "Why didn't you answer Aya's question?" He walked towards her, "Why are you under Mikagi?"

She looked down with a strange look. "What? Answer me!" He demanded. "Ocean..." She replied smoothly.

"Ocean?" He looked surprised, "What do you mean?" "The Ocean bought me here," She looked at him, "Or maybe it's my fate!" Her eyes were sharp and Yuhi felt strange. Her eyes were different from all women eyes he knew. She turned, "Yes, my path is the same as Toya, to find the memories back but since Toya found love, he gave up his memories over love." She walked away, "But I am different, I won't fell love..." She vanished in the afternoon mist, "Because I don't have love or a heart."

Yuhi stood there alone understanding something. His hair then strangled up with sweat drops on his face. He looked lost, "What the hell was she talking about?"

Koori-ana walked on the streets with guys glaring at her pretty and sexy body. She didn't care them and stopped when she heard this commercial on a big building. She stopped and looked up. She looked at the big screen and there was a boy crying and he suddenly stopped crying being on his mother's lap. He looked calm than before.

"Will you do that for me if Kuwata gone crazy, mama?" She heard a boy said from behind and saw a mother and a boy. "Of course, baby!" The mother replied back, "I don't want my beloved to be crying and suffering." They crossed the street and Koori-ana felt something unusual. Her hand phone started ringing.

She answered. "Master Aki is going again! Where are you? Are you his body guard?" Wei scolded her from the phone and she quickly hung up. She gripped on the hand phone and walked off.

__

Koori-ana strayed at Aki's dark room. The other bodyguards were standing away from him. The ancestor in him was trying to get out. "Leave me alone!" He demanded, "Stop resisting, boy!"

"This medicine can't help him anymore!" She heard Alex from her right, "What shall we do? Aki-kun will get much more worse!"

"No!" Aki replied, "I won't let you! I want to protect my sister!" Koori-ana's eyes widened all of a sudden. She heard Aki's and the ancestor's all in one time. They didn't stop for a few minutes as there were no way.

Something snapped in Koori-ana's mind and she immediately walked over to him in fast mode. Aki looked up at her, "Koori-ana, go away! Or he'll hurt you too." "Get off my way, useless bodyguard!" Ancestor said back and Koori-ana still had the same look.

Out of the blue, all eyes widened immensely shocked when they saw Koori-ana, the emotionless girl, immediately embraced Aki. He was shocked the most. His eyes widened immensely with a blush. Never a girl hugged him all his life. Koori-ana landed on her knees stroking the back of Aki's head like a cat. Aki followed down with her. It looked like the commercial that afternoon that she watched. Aki smiled and looked calmer than before. Alex was surprised. No one could stop him but this only single strange girl.

"Leave us alone! I am her bodyguard! I will handle him!" She gave everyone a death glare and they sweat drops. They all walked out. Alex looked down and smiled, "Thank you Koori-ana. If you weren't here, I don't know what I do!" He turned and walked out to shut the door.

Koori-ana's eyes were narrow now looking down. She held Aki closer to her chest. Aki had a redder blush. He could feel the small size of her breasts. She stroked his head again, "It's okay, Aki! Everything will be all right." "Umm..." He nodded silently.

Aki went into a deep calm sleep that night. She hurled herself on the sofa. She looked outside the huge window. She saw lights and stars. It looked extremely beautiful, she thought. She had a smile. She took a remote and opened the TV screen. A image of a beach was shown. Her eyes widened and heard the sound of the ocean.

"Ocean?" She whispered and shut her eyes. She remembered the wind on the ocean and the sound. "Do you like the beach?" She immediately opened her eyes wide and saw Aki tilting his head aside looking at her smiling, "Aki?"

He sat back beside her; "I like the beach too." She looked at him. He gazed at her with a cute look, "I am okay. You don't have to worry." She turned away with disgust look. He sniggered, "Weren't you going to say 'I should be on bed'?"

"It's not about that," She changed the channel, "About the beach..." He stared at her for a while with a different grin, "I really want you to talk back to me and now you did, thank you." She looked at him feeling different. "Koori-ana..." He suddenly asked and looked warmly in her eyes, "Can I hold you?" He warped his arms around her and pushed her to the sofa. Her eyes widened shocked. She wasn't blushing but she felt her heart was starting to beat and it was getting faster, _'A...aki?'_

Aki felt much calmer. He wanted to hold Koori-ana - maybe all night. She around can support him to stop the ancestor to go out. He decided to fight for Koori-ana for some reason. I felt a strange feeling towards her.

Koori-ana held on her arms. She never held someone else. No one had ever hold her. She felt secure even though she doesn't need protection. She somehow needed him more than any thing - more than just a memory. Her expression showed that she liked it too and hugged him back. They were hugging all night.

To be continued

****

Episode 5: Friend or Enemy?

Review


	5. Friend or Enemy?

**Ayashino Ceres**

(c) Resha Yukira aka Rita Valentine

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime. It owned by the great Watase Yui.

Tittle: AsCold as Ice

Summary: Aki has a new bodyguard and it is a girl. She is emotionless and expressionless. She has no memories but knows Toya from before. She works under the Mikagi to find her true self and to know about Toya. She's a very powerful person who doesn't know where her powers came from. She owns a long blade and like Toya's knife, it won't leave her side. Who is she? And why is she tailing Toya?

Category: Romance, Mysterious, Action/Adventure

Character: Koori-ana

I like to Thank:

Suicide-greeting – Actually the name is between cave and ice... ok... that's a spoil... XD

Whiteangelguardian - thannkies

Episode 5: Friend or Enemy?

Aya entered in the school gate and obviously with Toya on her side. Yuhi and Chidori had narrowed eyes from behind. "Good morning..." They heard a gentle voice and turned. They saw Koori-ana with a slightly small smile. She looked a little more pretty with her hidden smile.

Yuhi and Chidori walked over her and stopped beside her to see her more clearly, "Are you really Koori-ana?" She looked them with a question look.

"Morning, Koori-ana!" Aya smiled at Koori-ana and she smiled. They entered in the school together. Yuhi and Chidori had dots and looked each other blinking. Toya smiled.

Aya immediately grabbed Koori-ana's left arm and pulled her to her. "So Koori-ana, what's up?" She tilted her head a side and Koori-ana looked up. "Sky..." She replied and Aya had narrowed eyes. "Not what I had in mind..." She grumbled.

"I need to tell you something," She faced at them and they looked impatient, "Aki want to see you." "What?" They shrieked and Yuhi appeared in front of Aya. "What are you trying to do? Kill her?"

"Koori-ana, you know the ancestor in her is willing to do anything to get out from inside Aki," Toya corrected. She nodded, "Yes, that's true." She looked at Aya, "But there's one way to help Aki to resist." "What?" They questioned together.

Koori-ana returned back from school and opened Aki's room door. Aki immediately got off from his bed after he heard the sound of the door, "So what did my sister said?" She passed by him, "She loved too, she said. She couldn't wait."

"Really?" He ran towards her from behind, "So is this afternoon?" She looked at him, "Yes." He jumped through the air and headed towards his drawer to change his clothes. He stopped and turned at her, "Well, are you going to change?"

"Change?" She repeated, "I don't have too." She sat down on the sofa and clicked on the remote. "Why not?" Aki pondered and took off his T.shirt to another one. "What I wear will look the same me!" He stopped for awhile with narrowed eyes, "What are you talking about anyway?"

Aya looked down at her watch. It was exactly five in the afternoon. Koori-ana told her to be on the National Park at five in the afternoon. Chidori was playing on the swing while Yuhi was just beside her. They were quite close for the past few days. Toya was beside Aya, impatient like her but his expression didn't show it.

"Aya!" Aki waved and they immediately turned. "Aki?" She ran over to him vigorously and stopped to a halt a few centimeters from him in chibi. "Don't be afraid," Koori-ana walked to them, "The 'him' inside will hurt you but not your brother."

"You look like you are gaining weight!" Aki looked at her with irritated eyes and she puffed like a cow. He giggled and looked at Koori-ana, "It's already 5 minutes!" He grinned at her and everyone looked curious – why are they so intimate?

Koori-ana pulled his down to her chest and stroked at the back of his head like a cat. They gasped with dots. Aki smiled like a cat – sign of that he liked being treated like that, a lot.

Aya pointed vigorously at them with wide open eyes, "neee... nee... what are you guys doing?" "I can see them intimating each other," Chidori whispered to Yuhi and they both had irritated eyes.

Aki raised his head and smiled at them, "So the ancestor won't try to conquer me." They had question marks all over. "What I mean is Koori-ana," He looked at Koori-ana, "Can only stop me to resist Mikage – the ancestor!" Koori-ana nodded quietly and everyone had narrowed eyes – they were thinking. Toya smiled, "I am glad for you!" Aki nodded and looked at Koori-ana, "Thanks to her!"

Aya transformed into chibi and pulled him to a corner, "Have you done 'anything' to her yet?" "What are you talking about?" He whined as if he was younger and hit his twin with a tray. "I've longed to do that after we separated!" He pointed proud of himself with lights on him.

Aya had a bump with tears filled her eyes. Aki turned to Toya, "So when are two going to be married? I heard Aya's pregnant!" Aya blushed immediately and pointed, "Who told you?"

"Koori-ana did!" Aki looked at Koori-ana. "Eh??" Chidori shrieked, "Why does she know and I don't?" It was quiet of a moment and now, Koori-ana just realized again that she was strange. She looked down and walked away, "I think I should be going now!"

"Koori-ana?" Aki questioned and quickly grabbed her arm, "Where are you?" Her eyes widened – no one in her life grabbed her arm to need her. "You can't go! I need you!" He claimed and the others had the word 'need' all over them with narrowed eyes. Toya had a sweat drop.

Suddenly, Aki turned and looked at Aya. _"Aya, run!" _Aya's eyes widened when Ceres warned her. Toya immediately pulled her from behind when Aki tried to hug her. "Aki?" _"Aya, that's not your brother anymore. That's Mikage!" _Ceres shouted inside her, "Release me now!" Aya just shook her head innocently.

"Looks like Aki lost track of resisting!" Chidori concluded seriously. "I should be up about ten minutes ago but this boy won't let me!" Aki's look was different. He fisted and looked at Koori-ana, "What are you? How did you manage this boy to resist me?" He gave her a deadly glare but she was not afraid. He hehed, "I'll kill you later after I get my Ceres back!"

Toya put on a position in front of Aya, to protect her, "Yuhi, take her back!" Yuhi nodded and grabbed her arm but she didn't budge. "I want to stay!" She was determined and looked at Koori-ana, "Koori-ana, please do something. I know you can only make Aki to come back."

Another needed her – Koori-ana thought. All her life, she was alone and no one was with her. She doesn't have friends but only enemies. She doesn't want enemies but it was fate working under Mikagi. She looked down while Toya and ancestor was fighting. Hugging Aki was the only one who can help Aki to stop the ancestor. She started thinking. She remembered Aki when he said about heart. "Everyone has a heart, including you." She liked his smile.

"Why am I feeling like this? I never felt like this before!" She thought and fisted. Suddenly she vanished from that spot that everyone gasped. Ancestor laughed, "Running away are you!" He snapped when Koori-ana appeared behind him. No one could see her move. Her silver hair blocked her eyes. Toya had his eyes open wide.

Without thinking, Koori-ana held Aki's from behind and let his headrest on her chest. Ancestor eyes widened and he held on his head tight when he was feeling defeated. Everyone was shocked – especially when Aki didn't move violently anymore. Koori-ana fell down on her legs – she did it again.

"Aki? Koori-ana?" Aya walked to them and stopped for awhile. Aki opened his eyes and looked up at his sister smiling. She had veins popping out and hit her brother with the previous tray. Everyone shared the same sweat drop except Koori-ana. She was just sitting behind Aki lost and still hugging her from behind.

He looked up at her face and smiled, "Thank you, Koori-ana. I needed that!" Her eyes widened. She had her cheeks red. He looked so cute. "Okay! Let me get this straight!" Yuhi crossed his arms thinking, "Aki, Koori-ana your soul mate, right?" He pointed and Aki started boiling. He walked away from Koori-ana and ran towards Yuhi. He started choking Yuhi vigorously in chibi, "I'll kill you."

Aya smiled, "That's a yes!" Chidori nodded beside her and they looked at Koori-ana. She doesn't know what soul mate means – do you? She looked lost. Aya walked over to her and held on her shoulders – Koori-ana was taller, actually. Aya grinned, "Arigatou!"

"Can we be friends?" She looked at her and felt a warm breeze. She turned when she heard Aki, "Having friends is great, Koori-ana!"

"See?" Yuhi pointed again in chibi, "Someone's in love!" Chidori giggled as Aki ran over to him again. She looked at them and looked at Aya again. She had a small grin that Ceres immediately reacted. "Return my Mana!" Koori-ana actually saw Ceres in Aya and flinched. She stepped backwards, remembering that she had a promise with Kagami, capturing Ceres was the one main and important event.

"I can't..." Koori-ana said, "Mikagi Aya is my arch foe..." She dashed off. "Koori-ana!" Aya stretched her arm. "Don't leave your soul mate here!" Yuhi teased again and Aki hit him from behind. "Stop talking about soul mate!" He waved, "Anyway, I have to go! I don't want to stay and let the man in me conquer me when Koori-ana's not around!" He dashed, "Koori-ana, wait up!"

"Oh!" Chidori had this ohed sound interested, "Aren't they meant to be?" Yuhi knocked her head with grin, "And you are not meant to be with anyone!" She looked up at him with a crooked look, "What's the supposed to mean?" "You know what I mean!" He laughed and walked off.

"There's something mysterious about Koori-ana," Aya said softly and Toya agreed. "Somehow she has connection towards the robe and Ceres herself." Aya nodded once and smiled.

Koori-ana stopped and leaned on a building wall. She was puffing, for the first time. She was always been cool but not that time. Could Aki's existence make her change? She held on her forehead and thought. She flinched when she saw Aki right in front of her, just a few centimeters from her. "What were you thinking?" He was puffing and she looked down. "I don't know! My body reacted by itself!" She replied and she started to look panic.

She snapped when Aki held on her cheeks. He gently pushed her chin up and his eyes were looking directly at her. "Aki?" "Calm down, Koori-ana," He had this sweetest smile. "Why... why are you doing this?" She asked and her curiosity grew. "Because I want to calm you down like you did to me!" He replied, he sounded so caring and Koori-ana raised her arms. She held on his palms and thanked with a grin.

They returned back to the Mikagi building and Koori-ana was ordered to see Kagami. She stepped in his office and Kagami had this evil plot look. "I see you can control Aki," He pointed and Koori-ana still didn't response. "This will take mush further drastic measures!" He turned his chair and Koori-ana slammed his desk top as a reflex. He looked at her. She reacted for the first time.

"Stop playing with Aki's mind. He doesn't deserve this. Those twins doesn't deserve this!" She protested angrily and he had an evil laugh. "Koori-ana," He looked at her, "You are not here to judge but to be Aki's bodyguard. You are not here to give advises or your opinion!" He rested his elbows on his desk looking directly at her, "That was the contract you signed, remember?" She snapped and turned. She walked out and shut the door angrily. She leaned on the door. She walked on the corridor. She neve realized that she will never get a friend. She never took Aya and the others her enemy.

She stepped in Aki's room and sat on the sofa. She heard the shower in the bath room. She knew Aki was inside. He walked with a towel on his hip and he was drying his hair with another towel. "Koori-ana, return so soon?" He said, he looked like in a spirit when he knew Koori-ana has the ability to help him to control the ancestor. He sat opposite to her, "Why so gloom?"

She looked at him, "I am always gloom!" "Not this morning!" He corrected with a giggle and suddenly turned serious, "What did Kagami told you?"

She looked out the window, "Nothing..." He looked at her and smiled, "Would you gladly hold me again tonight?" She looked at him, "Kagami said that –" "Sshh!" He stopped him pointing his index finger to her mouth and shook his head, "Ignore what he says. I want you to hold me again." She had a question look. He smiled sweetly, "Because I love you holding me!" He moved to her and pushed her to sofa just like last night but this time, Aki held her tighter, unwillingly to release her. He liked it alot, it calmed him and, further more, it also calmed Koori-ana down. She looked outside the window. Is Aki a Friend? Or more than that?

Episode 5: Toya, an important person

Review


	6. Toya, my most important person

**Ayashino Ceres**

By Resha Yukira aka Rita Valentine

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime. It owned by the great Watase Yui.

I am sorry about the pervious chapter. My computer got srewed up so I posted the NEXT chapter T.T My bad...

I like to thank:

**Starprincess  
whiteangelguardian  
KirakayanoTittle: **AsCold as Ice

Summary: Aki has a new bodyguard and it is a girl. She is emotionless and expressionless. She has no memories but knows Toya from before. She works under the Mikagi to find her true self and to know about Toya. She's a very powerful person who doesn't know where her powers came from. She owns a long blade and like Toya's knife, it won't leave her side. Who is she? And why is she tailing Toya?

Category: Romance, Mysterious, Action/Adventure

Character: Koori-ana

I like to Thank:

Episode 6: Toya, an important person

"Grandma!" A young blonde haired girl pulled an old man's trousers, "Let's play!" The old man looked at her and tapped her head, "I can't! I am too old! Why don't you play with Toya there?" There was Toya behind with dark blue trousers. "Toya!!" The girl ran over to him and hugged his leg, "Where did Toya go? Koori-ana missed Toya alot!"

He smiled handsomely and lifted her up. "Play with me, Toya!!" The girl reached out her hands.'

"Toya?" Koori-ana opened her eyes and saw the lights outside the window. She shut her eyes and carelessly moved her hair back. She then felt that somone was holding her waist. She turned and saw Aki sleeping comfortably, sitting and holding her waist at the same time, "Aki?" He held her tighter.

She looked at the lights through the window and whispered, "Toya..."

Aya and the others were walking to school and saw Koori-ana at the end. She immediately greeted her. "Koori-ana-chan!!" "Morning Koori-ana," She looked at the usual look of Toya and stared him.

"Morning," She faced away and heard them walking from behind. Aya jumped onto her from behind, "Kooria-ana!"

Aya stopped and looked down, "Koori-ana, why do spend your time staring Toya?" She looked serious and Koori-ana looked at her. "She's jealous!" Yuhi and Chidori pointed from behind with narrowed eyes and Koori-ana looked at them. "Shut up! I didn't ask your opinion!" Aya screamed to them with veins popping out. A sweat drop formed behind Toya's head, "Now... now..."

Koori-ana walked away from them, "I will stop staring him if you want me too!" They stopped fighting and looked Koori-ana from behind. "And to think Aki and her were so intimate..." Yuhi claimed from behind in chibi.

Koori-ana was called from Yagami's office and stood in front of her secretary. She faced the room door and it automatically opened wide and saw Yagami at the end facing an immense image of Ceres. Yagami turned his chair and faced Koori-ana. For some reason, Koori-ana looked the mirror of Ceres with expressionless look and silver hair.

"What do you want?" She walked over to him and stopped just in front of his desk. He laid his chin on his upper hands and stared deeply at her, "So when can you capture Ceres?" "You haven't ordered anything to capture the unique celestial..." She replied solemnly and she fisted. "Why are you separating the twins? They are family and they need each other!" Didn't she aware that she has risen her voice towards Yagami.

He pushed his specs up and an evil grin slashed on his face, "I told you don't disobey me." She snapped. He looked up at him, "You are not here to judge and help people. You are here to obey me. That was the contract you signed." He turned to look at the image again, "To get your memories back."

She fisted angrily. She never felt provoked and she walked out. Why is she mad? She usually doesn't care anything other than herself. She headed towards Aki's room and had her eyes widen with sweat drops when Aki popped in front of her out of no where. She could quickly sense who was near but now, she didn't seem to aware of it.

"Hello" He looked bouncy. He had controlled Mikagi for a quite so long and everyone in the building seemed to relax about it. "Aki?" She responded and passed him. "I shock you, didn't I?" He jumped up and down from behind stupidly and childishly. She sat on the sofa and opened the TV.

He jumped beside her, "What did Yagami said that made you moody?" "I am always moody..." She replied solemnly and Aki had irritated eyes. "How can an expressionless girl like you have a moody part?" He had sweat drops when she gave him a death glare. He shook his hands defensively, "Don't take it seriously..."

Koori-ana walked out from the weapon room. She was wearing a big black jacket with a sleeveless t.shirt inside in. Her long jeans reached to feet. She was wearing black sunglasses and her hair was tied up. She was ready for something. She answered the phone. "Capture Ceres Now!" Yagami said and he hung up. She looked irritated and threw the hand phone to the nearby rubbish. She walked coolly on the corridor with everyone looking at her.

She snapped at the end and leaned on the wall as no one was around. She felt something painful inside her that she never felt before. Is it because she doesn't want to capture Ceres? Or Aya?

"Are you all right?" She turned and saw concerned Aki. She was surprised, very surprised. She was even sweat dropping. "Are you sick?" He held on her shoulders and she refused him. "Koori-ana?"

"Don't show me that you care about me?" She moved away without looking at him. "What are you talking about?" He grabbed her shoulder from behind and turned her around, "I want to care about you. I care about you like you care about me!" Aki looked serious and all her life, no one ever said that to her. "I want you be my most important person!" Her eyes widened. Important?

Aki snapped with a blush looking away. He scratched his chin, "I am sorry. I didn't know what I was talking about..." Koori-ana was looking down, "Important..." She whispered and snapped with her eyes opened wide. "Toya..." She turned and started dashing towards the exit. "Koori-ana?"

_"Koori-ana loves Toya the most!" Young Koori-ana raised her arms wide on Toya's arm, "Do Toya loves Koori-ana?" She wrapped her small arms around his neck, "Nee? Do Toya loves Koori-ana?" Toya nodded with a sweet smile, "I love Koori-ana too..."_

The image of Toya appeared inside Koori-ana's mind as she was running. "Toya is... Toya is..." She ran faster, "Toya is..."

"Koori-ana loves Toya the most that Toya's Koori's important person!" Koori-ana raised her arms wide again on the ground, "Koori-ahna will love Toya forever and forever!" She put out a wide grin that Toya bend down and kissed her forehead. "Toya too..."

Meanwhile at the Aogiri residence, they were having dinner and Toya snapped in the middle. Everyone pondered why and he stood up shocked. "Toya?" Aya asked and he walked out. Everyone looked at each other and followed her from behind.

Toya opened the front door and looked at the front gate. He grinned innocently, "It was my imagination!" "Toya is..." He immediately turned and saw Koori-ana on the front gate puffing. She took a deep breath and screamed; "Toya is my important person!" Aya and the others looked at her surprised.

Aki stood just a few paces from her had his eyes opened wide. "Toya is my important person..." Koori-ana looked at Toya from a distant seriously, puffing and sweating at the same time. Toya looked at her surprised as the others. Aya was behind him, feeling different holding his arm. "Koori-ana?"

Aki felt different. He felt his heart had ripped apart. He felt like he shouldn't been born in this horrible world. The words Koori-ana said repeated in his mind. He strayed at this girl that you used to have an expressionless emotion, now looked different. She looked upset and uncool. Aki felt hated.

To be continued

Episode 07: Depressed Thoughts

Review

****

A/u: I am so sorry for the long late. Been busy for a while and I thought no reviews and no readers. But I am continuing it now. Thanks for the reviews.


End file.
